1. Field
This invention relates to a marker adapted to be applied to an electrical wire for identification thereof.
2. Prior Art
Wire markers of the type which are particularly useful during assembly or manufacturing operations involving electrical wires, such as when a harness of wires is to be wired into suitable assembly, generally have been clip-like devices or sleeves which can be inserted about an electrical wire and permanently fastened thereto when desired. Heat shrinkable plastic sleeves, for example, are often used for such purposes.
The present invention provides a construction wherein a label having a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive is particularly adapted for use as a wire marker through the provision of structure which enables the marker to be loosely applied to a wire so that it can be moved as desired during manufacturing operations, and then affixed and permanently placed to identify the wire at the desired time.